


We’ve Come This Far

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [16]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, BandTrees, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Zoevan, everyone is over 18, pansexual zoe murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Zoe wants to try something different with Evan.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy
Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	We’ve Come This Far

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. More smut! This was a private request from a tumblr mutual. Enjoy! ;)

“Wait... you wanna _what_?”

Zoe blinked up at him, smiling innocently. “I said: I want to peg you.”

Evan’s mouth fell open, but no words came out. “Oh,” was all he finally managed after several minutes of silence.

“So?” Zoe prompted, quirking a brow.

“I- I mean... _why_?”

Zoe shrugged. “I don’t know. Just seems... fun,” she said, smirking at him. When Evan continued staring down at her with wide eyes, she shifted positions, dragging her fingers along his stomach.

“I mean, if you really don’t want to, we won’t,” she said after another few minutes of silence. “You know I’d never make you do something you aren’t comfortable with.”

“I just.. Hadn’t ever really thought about... doing that kind of thing.”

“Really? Never?” Zoe questioned. “Cause the dildo in your underwear drawer says otherwise.”

“I- You went through my underwear drawer?”

Zoe grinned sheepishly. “Yep.”

“Okay,” Evan blushed. “Maybe I _have_ thought about it.”

Zoe snickered. “Evan, you don’t have to be embarrassed that you’ve thought about that.”

“I’m not,” Evan insisted. “It’s just... I’m dating _you_ , so it didn’t seem like a relevant thing to mention.” He paused, quirking a brow at her, mocking the look she’d given him earlier. “But apparently, it is.”

Zoe grinned, shrugging. Evan sighed, rolling his eyes at her.

“Okay, fine,” Evan finally said. “Let’s try it.”

“Really? Are you sure? Only if you _actually_ want to. I don’t want you to feel-“

“ _OhmygodZo_ ,” Evan said in a rush, his words tangling together. “Yes. I’m sure.”

Zoe sat up, straddling his lap. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before climbing off and walking to her dresser. When she turned around, she had a strap-on in her hand.

“You _have_ it already?” Evan squeaked. “Even though you didn’t know if I’d say yes or not..?”

Zoe grinned, sitting beside him. “Yup.”

Evan shook his head, going red again. “You’re something, Zo, I swear..”

“A _good_ something, I hope,” Zoe giggled, leaning down to kiss him. When she tried to sit back up, Evan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

“Mhm,” Evan nodded, dragging his hand down to Zoe’s bra, unclasping it and slipping it off. He sat up, pulling her into his lap. 

“Hey!” she giggled. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” she accused, gasping when he leaned forward and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. He hummed his response, making her shiver. He pulled away long enough to flip them, letting his hands wander while he sucked a hickey into the side of her breast. She whimpered, squirming beneath him.

“ _Evaaaannnn_ ,” she whined, pushing him back. “I wanted this to be for _you_ , not me. That was part of why I suggested this. I wanted to make _you_ feel good.”

“You still can,” he shrugged, tugging at the hem of her panties. “After.” She huffed, lifting her hips off the bed so he could tug them off. He pressed a knee between her legs to part them, leaning down to kiss her again. She moaned when he slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing circles into her clit. 

“Shit,” she groaned, pressing into his hand. “Ev-“ 

He grinned, trailing kisses down her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach. He gently pushed her knees to the side so he could kiss each of her inner thighs, sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin. Zoe whimpered, trying to shift closer to him. He snickered, glancing up one last time before moving into position. He rubbed circles into her clit again, then flicked his tongue out teasingly, making her squirm. When he finally pressed his tongue against her clit, she moaned, throwing her head back against the pillows. He swirled his tongue in figure eights, changing speed and pressure until her legs were shaking and she was a whimpering mess. When he could tell she was close, he slipped two fingers inside her.

“Shit,” she gasped, bucking her hips up and fisting the sheets. “ _Ohmygodddd_ , EV,” she whined, gasping when he angled his fingers up and increased his pace. He focused his attention on her clit, licking and sucking until she was crying out, clenching around his fingers. He kept going, working her through her orgasm. He kept going until she was bucking beneath him, a second orgasm rocking though her. Only then did he pull away, grinning at her.

“Fuck,” she gasped, licking her lips, trying to catch her breath. “That was... _fuck_.”

Evan snickered, crawling alongside her. “What can I say? I’m good with my tongue.”

Zoe chuckled, still panting. She reached across the night table and grabbed the bottle of water she kept there, gulping it down, then offering some to Evan. He sipped it, then placed it back on the night table. 

“Your turn,” Zoe reminded him as she sat up. Evan watched her as she grabbed the bottle of lube from her night table drawer. She nudged him over onto his back, then settled beside him, coating her fingers in lube. She pressed a kiss to his lips as she pushed a finger in. He moaned into the kiss, throwing an arm around her to pull her closer beside him. She giggled, adding a second finger, pumping faster and scissoring her fingers. 

Evan whimpered when she angled her fingers up. She grinned down at him. “Like that?” She murmured, kissing his neck, working her way down his chest. She flicked her tongue teasingly at his nipple, then kept working her way down, kissing his stomach. 

“Zo!” He giggled, squirming. “That tickles!”

Zoe snorted a laugh, stilling her fingers. “So. I know we usually stop at two fingers, but since we’re using the strap-on, d’you want me to do a third this time?”

Evan hesitated, then nodded. “Yeah.”

Zoe nodded, grabbing the lube. She coated another finger, then slowly pressed it in, eyeing Evan for signs of discomfort. She stopped when he winced, but he assured her he was good. She reached out and wrapped her free hand around his dick, pumping in time with her thrusts. 

“Okay,” Evan gasped after a few more minutes. “I’m ready.”

Zoe carefully pulled her fingers out. She wiped them on the towel she’d brought over, then hopped off the bed to grab the strap-on. Once it was situated, she crawled back onto the bed, nudging Evan to move.

“What-?” He frowned, getting up on his knees and moving over. Zoe took his spot, lying on her back. “Zo...?” He watched as she lubed up the dildo, grinning up at him.

“Come on,” she said, motioning towards her lap.

“You... wait. You want _me_ to- to-“

“Yes,” Zoe said firmly, barely suppressing a laugh. “I want you to ride me.”

Evan blushed. “I- you- this is,” he spluttered, but he eventually straddled her, staring down at her with apprehension. 

“If you don’t want to do this, we can stop,” Zoe reminded him, reaching out and resting a hand on his hip.

“No, no-“ Evan shook his head. “I just feel a little ridiculous.”

“Just pretend I’m Jared Padalecki,” Zoe snickered.

“ _What_?” Evan spluttered. 

“Oh! Better yet! Pretend I’m Chris Hemsworth. You paid more attention to him than the movie, so-“

“Not helping, Zo,” Evan huffed, rolling his eyes. He frowned. “Wait.. Do _you_ picture your celebrity crushes when we have sex...?”

“Maybe,” Zoe said innocently, grinning up at him. When Evan stared blankly at her, she snickered. “Okay, seriously though. You know I’m not gonna laugh at you or make fun of you. We’re doing this _for_ you. To try something different and hopefully make you feel good. Just relax and have fun.”

Evan huffed, but nodded. He took a deep breath, then slowly sank down on the dildo, wincing. He paused, letting his body adjust, before sinking the rest of the way down. He grunted when he bottomed out, doubling over a bit.

“You okay?” Zoe asked, rubbing his back soothingly.

“This is... weird,” Evan admitted. “It feels... _weird_.”

“Does it hurt too much? Do you want to get off?” Zoe asked, concern in her eyes.

Evan frowned. “Hurts a little, but.. I just need to sit still for a minute, I think.”

“Is it like this every time you use that dildo you have?” Zoe asked, mostly out of curiosity, but also to distract Evan from the discomfort.

“Um,.” Evan cleared his throat. “I haven’t... I mean.. I’ve only used it a few times, so...”

“Really?” Zoe questioned. When Evan nodded, her eyes widened. “Shit. I just assumed- I wouldn’t have made you do this. I’m so sorry, Ev. Do you want to stop?”

“No, no it’s- You didn’t _make_ me. I agreed to try it,” Evan reminded her. It was kind of awkward having this conversation, given the position they were in. But it gave him time to sit still and let his body adjust to the weird feeling of having something inside it. “I just... Okay, so maybe I _have_ thought about doing this.. kind of thing. Not... _exactly_ this... I mean. Not together. I didn’t think you’d- But I only tried it a few times and it was weird and kind hurt and-” He trailed off, shrugging.

“Oh,” Zoe murmured, frowning up at him. “Well, take your time, okay? And we _can_ stop if you need to.”

“I mean, we’ve come this far,” Evan shrugged. 

“Well, _I've_ cum. Now it’s your turn,” Zoe said with a grin.

Evan groaned, rolling his eyes. “That was bad, Zo.”

She snickered. “Just move when you’re ready, okay?”

Evan nodded. He took a breath before shifting up, then sinking slowly back down, circling his hips. It felt strange at first, but after a few minutes, it started to feel good - _really_ good. He picked up his pace, grinding down onto the dildo. He moaned, throwing his head back. 

“Shit,” he huffed, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m- I’m- _fuck_. I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“Nope,” Zoe assured him, squeezing his hip. “I’m just enjoying the view.”

“ _Zo_ ,” Evan groaned. Zoe wasn’t sure if it was in pleasure, or in exasperation at her. Either way, she loved the noises Evan was making. 

Evan changed angles a few times, whining when the dildo hit _just_ the right spot. He picked up his pace, alternating between bouncing and grinding. 

“Close,” Evan gasped, his movements becoming more erratic. Zoe reached out and grabbed his dick, pumping a steady pace, swiping her thumb across the tip as she went. He moaned, clenching the sheets. “I- _fuck... ohmygod, Zo_ -“

“Come on, Ev,” Zoe murmured, alternating her grip and speed. “Cum for me.”

Evan cried out, his body clenching around the dildo as his orgasm hit, shuddering as he came. He whimpered, rocking his hips a few more times before collapsing with his head on her shoulder.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” he gasped, panting. 

“You good?” Zoe snickered, using her free hand to rub his back. He nodded into her shoulder, taking a breath before sitting up again. He winced as he pulled off the dildo, collapsing beside her. 

“That- _fuck_ ,” he sighed, turning so he could look at her, eyes wide. 

Zoe snorted a laugh. “Glad it was good.” She slid off the bed, took the strap-on off and cleaned her hands on the towel. She brought it over to Evan, helping him clean up, then hopped back into bed and curled up alongside him.

“That was... fucking amazing,” Evan admitted. 

“And you didn’t want to try it at first,” Zoe said, smirking. “Told you it would be fun.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Evan rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in for a kiss.

Zoe grinned into the kiss. “So maybe we’ll do this more often, then?”

Evan quirked a brow at her. “I’m starting to get the feeling that you almost had more fun than I did.”

“Maybe,” Zoe snickered. “It was fun to watch.”

Evan blushed, burying his face in her shoulder. “Oh my god, Zo. What am I gonna do with you?”

“I have a few ideas,” Zoe assured him. 

He glanced up at her. “Oh? Do share.”

“Hmmm,” Zoe teased, resting her head on his shoulder. “Nap first. Round two later.”

“Deal,” he agreed, kissing the top of her head. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
